


Madam President

by GoodJanet



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Hate Sex, Power Dynamics, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Claire wants Doug to prove he can be trusted in her inner circle.





	Madam President

“Say it!” Claire hisses, nails digging into the soft skin of his chest. She stops moving on top of him, and he groans. “ _Say it._ ”

He licks his lips.

“Fuck you.”

The slap across his face doesn’t surprise him one bit.

“You’re forgetting who you’re talking to. You may have earned his trust, but you have yet to earn mine. Unless I’ve misunderstood, and you’d rather resign.”

She holds herself above him like a queen, and all he wants her to do is fucking move, but he knows she won’t. Not until he concedes. He wants to resist her command, but she feels like heaven wrapped around his dick, and he can see why she was able to hold sway over the likes of Frank and Meechum and Yates.

“Doug,” she warns.

He blinks at her slowly, calculating his next move carefully.

“Madam President.”

She smiles viciously, and he wants nothing more than to wrap his hands around her throat, but then her hips start moving again, and he thinks better of it.

“Again,” she demands.

“Madam President.”

Claire throws her head back, pace getting more erratic. Doug’s hands come up to grip her hips. He never liked Claire, but he was willing to put that hatred and mistrust aside if it meant she was going to keep riding him like her life depended on it.

Her eyes are shut tight, and her head is thrown back, and now it’s a challenge. Now he wants her to come, and he wants to be the reason she does. Hell, he was close too.

“Doug,” she mewls.

“Fuck!” he curses. He knows he’s seconds away from bursting, so he fires off one last, “Madam President” through a lump in his throat, and fireworks explode behind his eyes like some damn movie.

The afterglow doesn’t last long, and he never pictured Claire to be the cuddly, affectionate type. She rolls off of him and goes about picking up her clothes.

“It’s good to know that you’re on my team, Doug. I know Francis always valued your loyalty.”

He grits his teeth at how she so casually talks about Frank. As though he hadn’t given her everything she could have ever wanted. She spoke of him as if he were dead.

“Of course, ma’am,” he says.

It’s nearly imperceptible, but he knows she hates the term by the way her fingers pause for a moment as she finishes buttoning her blouse.

“Good,” she says. She finishes dressing in no time. “I’ll see you in the Oval tomorrow. Bright and early.”

He nods, and she leaves. He waits until he hears his front door close before he pulls out his phone, ready to dial Frank’s number, just like Frank told him to do every time he met with Claire.

_”I need to know what’s going on, Doug. You’ve got to keep me in the loop, you understand? We’re a team. Don’t you forget that.”_

Doug hesitates.

What was there to say?

Perhaps this was something best kept to himself. He locks his phone and puts it back on his nightstand. There was no reason to trouble him at this late hour anyway. And anyway, Doug didn’t want to put himself anymore in the middle of them than he already was.

_”Don’t you forget that.”_

“Fuck,” Doug says.

He grabs his phone once more and dials Underwood before he can talk himself out of it. Frank answers on the third ring.

“Sir, there’s something I have to tell you. You’re not going to like it…”


End file.
